Renesmee's Diary
by stormdog11
Summary: Renesmee has a diary that Aunt Alice got her. She goes to Jacob's house and leaves her diary open. Her family reads it. Will Nessie find out and how will she react when she does? How will the family explain? This is a THREE-SHOT with a prologue.R&R please
1. Proulgue

**Renesmee's Diary **

**Summery: Renesmee got a diary from Aunt Alice months ago. Bella finds it on her bed while she was Jake's house. The Cullen family read some. What if Nessie found out? How will she react? Three-shot with prologue. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Renesmee Pov~

I was sitting on my bed holding the diary Aunt Alice got me 6 months ago. I wrote in it every day. I was reading a time when I and Jacob kissed. How it felt and how I liked it. I really loved me writing. But I read it over and over.

Dear diary,

I was hanging out at Jake's house again. But we were at the beach since he didn't have wolf duties. But he did the most exciting thing ever. We were standing in the water facing each other. Our faces were almost touching. So he leans down while I stay still. He lips met mine and I kissed back. He warm lips felt good against my ice cold lips. His arms now wrapped around me. My arms wrapped around him. We let go the kiss together.

Love Renesmee.

That was my favorite writing in the whole diary. But I read my worst one ever.

Worst Memory ever. I hated that memory. I don't hate him now, I love him now. But what I said was cruel.

Dear Diary,

I went to Jacob's house again. When I looked in the backyard he was with a girl talking. I went through his house so I could get to the backyard. When I got back there he was making out with the girl. I started sobbing and ran to the beach! Even know he called my name. He found me crying and sat by me. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I told him I hate you.

Love Renesmee

I never forgave myself for that. I regretted myself for doing it. Jacob would try to talk about it but ignore him till he stopped. But I left to Jacob's house and left my diary on the bed open.

* * *

**It was a short one but it explains. **

**I want one reveiw to say to coutuie because I have this finish **

**and I will update when I have one reveiw. **


	2. 1 Reading Diary

**Yay! I got one review. I hope I get more reviews when I get some. I have this story finished. All you have to do is review to get more. **

**

* * *

**

Reading Diary

Chapter 1

Bella was getting dishes for the dishwasher. But Bella went up stairs and found Renesmee's Dairy there open. Bella wanted to look at it. "Guys!" She yells. The whole Cullen family come running to Renesmee's room. "I found Nessie's Diary. Edward, you said you wanted to know Nessie's social life. Rosalie you always want to know what she does with Jacob. Alice you always want to know everything because you can't see Jake. Emmet and Jasper you would love to laugh." Bella says. The Cullen agreed to read Renesmee's Diary.

Edward started from the beginning. "Dear Diary, My Aunt Alice got me this stupid diary. I told her I loved it. I guess I kinda am a good liar. I promised her I write in it for a year! This is S-T-U-P-I-D. I can't believe I promised. But I am going to get some sleep before I head to hell. Love Renesmee." Edward read the first entry. Jasper and Emmet burst out laughing.

"Alice, I told you she wouldn't like it." Jasper said. She frowned and hit Jasper. "Edward your daughter said hell. She is getting this from Emmet." Then Emmet slapped Jasper. Edward looked stunned. His daughter said a bad word.

"Jasper I am sure she get's that from Jake." Then Bella took the diary from Edward. "Dear Diary, This is boring. We have to just have flip through the diary." Bella says. "Damn!" She cursed. "What will be interesting?" Bella kept flipping then she smiled. "Dear Diary, I hate everything! My mom said I can't go to Jacob's house. Alice wants to take me shopping but I don't want to go shopping. Goddamn it! My family is super mean but Edward is hunting which is good. Love your upset Renesmee." Bella says.

Jasper took it from Bella. He flipped through the diary. Then he burst out laughing. "Dear Diary, Edward grounded me for a week! For no good goddamn reason. He grounded me for saying one bad word out loud to him. I said 'Why the hell are you trying to control me life?' I only said hell. Plus that is the one of the bad words I got from Emmet. But he told me about fucking. He told me about bitch. He is my favorite uncle. I am going to ask him to play videogames with me. Love Renesmee." Jasper was laughing. "It is funny because now Edward is going to kill Emmet." Edward nodded for a yes for that.

Emmet took the diary next. He flipped through the diary. He thought this wouldn't kill him. "Dear Diary,

I went to Jacob's house again. When I looked in the backyard he was with a girl talking. I went through his house so I could get to the backyard. When I got back there he was making out with the girl. I started sobbing and ran to the beach! Even know he called my name. He found me crying and sat by me. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I told him I hate you. Love Renesmee." Edward looked mad. "He is going to kill the mutt now." Emmet called out and save his self.

Alice took the diary. She flipped through it and smiled. "Dear diary, I was hanging out at Jake's house again. But we were at the beach since he didn't have wolf duties. But he did the most exciting thing ever. We were standing in the water facing each other. Our faces were almost touching. So he leans down while I stay still. He lips met mine and I kissed back. He warm lips felt good against my ice cold lips. His arms now wrapped around me. My arms wrapped around him. We let go the kiss together. Love Renesmee." Alice read that part. "Edward she kissed Jacob. So they must be dating. So sweet. Now you're back to killing Emmet." Alice says.

Rosalie takes the diary and flipped and flipped through. "Dear Diary, Of course I was at Jacob's house again. But he kissed me. Not like the first kiss but with more passion. He kissed me and his warm lips against my icy lips. He kissed me with his arms wrapped around me. My hand in his hair gripping. The kiss was so good. I notice we were exploring each others mouths with our tongues. When we let go we laid in his bed with me on top of him. I fell asleep. Love Renesmee." Rosalie read. "I admit that is sweet." Rosalie admits it is sweet. Everyone agreed of the girls.

Bella took the diary. She went to the last page. "Dear Diary, I am almost done finishing this Diary. Now I am grateful that Aunt Alice got for me. But I have a plane. When my whole family is gone I am going to Jacob's house. I am going to do things me dad wouldn't like. It will be in here soon. Love Renesmee." Bella smiled and Edward growled.

"We better leave her room before she knows we were in here." Alice says. Everyone leaves the room but Bella. She sets the diary unopened on her bed in the right place and looks for dishes.

* * *

**That is a cliffhanger because her diary was open when Bella went in there. But Bella left it unopened when she sets it down. Will Renesmee know? I want one review. **


	3. 2 Finding Out

**I'm back with the story. I got a ton of unfinished stories. I will finish those. **

**I got one reveiw! Yay!

* * *

**

Finding Out

Chapter 2

When Renesmee got home she was happy. "I see you had a great time at Jacob's house." Bella says and gives her a great big hug. "Dinner is at the table go eat." Bella says to her daughter. She goes running to the kitchen. Her father set a plate full of food to his daughter.

"Do you have anything to tell me? Anything you need to talk about." He says and stares.

"Stop staring at me it is freaking me out." Renesmee snapped. "Yes I do. I and Jake are dating." She says truthfully. Edward smiles and walks to the next room leaving Nessie alone so she wouldn't suspect them looking at her dairy.

Nessie finished her food quickly. She ran upstairs in vampire speed. She sat on her bed grabbing a pen that was on the dresser. Nessie looked at her diary. Something looked different about her diary. Something on her bed looked different. What could it be? Her family was straightening things up in the big house which she had a room in. They were just moving things and came across her diary and closed it.

But she didn't think of it that way. Or someone saw her diary on her bed and they decided to read it because Esme and Carlisle were gone. They read the part about the last page. We would have a talk to see if they did. Renesmee thinks. She screams. The family comes rushing up. "What's the matter?" My overprotected dad says holding a bat.

"Nothing." Renesmee says simple. Edward drops the bat. "I was thinking about stuff. How my diary was open to a page. When I come back it is close. Why is it closed?" Everyone shrugged.

"Well maybe the window blew it close." Emmet said saving their plan.

"The window is closed." Nessie says dully.

"Well we could close it so we weren't tempted to read it a bit Renesmee. Plus there is nothing interesting in there. Or am I wrong Renesmee?" Rosalie said. She took a seat be Nessie. Put her arm around me. "Tell me Renesmee." Simply her Aunt says.

"Nothing is interesting in there." Renesmee lies but Emmet and Jasper do something that blew there cover.

"Except when you first kissed Jacob and you said his warm lips were against my icy lips." Emmet teased. "When he make out with another girl and you started crying." Jasper teased. Renesmee looks at her family.

"So you look at my diary!" Renesmee yells and the family was in a mess with Renesmee

* * *

**It is short but it is good. The next one will be longer and I want one review at least. I hope you enjoyed it. She didn't know they did in till Emmet and Jasper ruined their cover. How will Nessie act and how will her family explain and help? How will they fix this? Cliffhanger. **


	4. 3 Asking and Explaining

**Hello. It is me! Writing my last chapter. It is only a three-shot with a prologue. I could do a sequel. But we will see if I can. It depends how I end this. There may be a sequel. Anyways my favorite person reviewed who is Candi Marie Cullen. **

**

* * *

**

Asking and Explaining

Chapter 3

Renesmee looked angry. She looked like she was going to kill us for one simple thing. Well it could be that she got it from Edward because he grounded her for saying one simple bad word. "What. Did. You. Read.?" Nessie asked a question but made a sentence in each word. Bella stand up instead of sitting.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you know the question we are going to ask you." Bella spoke. "We will answer that when you answer are questions. It will tell you what we read. Why did you write so badly? I am not talking about handwriting. I am talking about writing bad words not caring what your dad thinks or your family thinks." Nessie keeps her head down.

"Because…" The only word Renesmee says. "I can." She finishes the sentence. "I did because it let my anger out." She answers the whole question.

"To let the anger out on what? Us? Yourself?" Rosalie asked. "If you think we are mad we're not. We are worried and scared how you are growing. I don't mind you dating that do…Jacob guy. Because I am going to have to accept him." She spoke her last words.

Nessie doesn't answer. "Now Nessie. I will answer your question. We read about your first kiss." Edward answers some of the question. "We read about how Jacob upset you but comfort you. We read how he and you kissed with exploring tongues." He answers. "We read the last page you wrote." Edward answered. "There's your answer. But answer your Aunt Rosalie." He says simple.

"I don't know who I am mad at but I guess I just let my anger out so I wouldn't let it on anyway else. I guess that is why I did it. My only last question to you guys is something important to me. Why did you read it? Why? How come?" She asked her last final question.

"We read…" We heard Jacob come in.

"Sorry did I come at the wrong time?" Jacob asked walking back some steps.

"No Jacob you should listen anyways. We are just explaining about our daughter's dairy. This is the last question. You can come in and stay." Edward answer. Jacob stood by Bella so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Anyways, we read your dairy because I…" Bella began but got stopped.

"You read your daughter's dairy Bella." Bella glared a Jacob. "I'll shut up now." He says and sits by Nessie so he won't get hurt by Bella now.

"Anyways." She glared at Jacob once more. "We read your dairy because I was getting dishes for the dishwasher. I saw it opened. It tempted me. So we all agreed to read it. We each read a page but I read 2. We thought we should know what happens in you social life because I don't want anything to hurt you." Bella explained. "Well that is an idea why we read it. I am not totally sure why we read it at all." Bella answers Renesmee's lat question.

"I forgive you." She gave everyone a hug. They left the room.

"What was that all about?" He asked Nessie.

"I'll explain later." Jacob kisses Nessie lightly on the lips.

* * *

**The end. I hope you enjoyed. If you want a sequel I at least one reviews saying something about a sequel. I put a lot of hard time in this so I hope you enjoyed. **

**the story is finished. Now I have a sequel written up so tell me if you want a sequel. **


End file.
